Badger (Video Game)
Badger is an original character and an antagonist who first appears in Telltale Games's The Walking Dead: Season Three. A lieutenant for the New Frontier, Badger is a man set on carrying out orders, as well as finding his own resolution in avenging those who have fallen on his side during the apocalypse. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Badger's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse At some point after the outbreak, Badger came in contact with a group called the New Frontier and decided to join them. Over time, he attained enough authority to be considered a lieutenant by others in the group. Season 3 "Ties That Bind - Part 1" Badger first appears alongside Max and Lonnie, whereupon they discover Javier García retrieving his gasoline can from an ambulance. Badger holds him at gunpoint with the others before Max orders him and one other man with them to spread out and search for any others with Javier. He regroups with Max quickly when he hears shouts for help, arriving to once again hold Javier at gunpoint as Max attends to an unconscious Lonnie. Max ominously informs him that he must pay for what he has done before knocking him out. Badger and Max carry Javier to their truck to be driven back to Richmond. Badger briefly returns at the end of the episode, initiating a gunfight and killing Mariana García. Badger and four of his men approach the junkyard gates, barely being fended off by Clementine and Javier's efforts. Kate Garcia is shot in the abdomen as she goes to her dead step-daughter's side. One of his men is fatally shot by Javier, (Determinant) causing Badger to halt his position and continue firing from afar. Clementine advises Javier to stay with her and fight off the attackers, though Gabriel Gacía and Eleanor/Tripp both claim that they need his help in getting back to Prescott. (Determinant) Javier can choose to stay behind with Clementine and give his family time to escape, killing two more of Badger's men before being incapacitated by a flashbang. Badger runs away and leave all of his men for dead. (Determinant) Alternatively, Javier can tell Clementine that he has to go back with Kate, which leads to Clementine staying behind alone to fight off Badger and his men. The Gacría family flees the scene and Badger is forced to run from a group of walkers that encroach his position. (Determinant) Badger survives either way and makes it back to his people with a story about him and his men being attacked by the people of Prescott. "Ties That Bind - Part 2" Badger is among the strike force that drives to the town of town of Prescott to find and apprehend Javier, confronting Tripp, Javier, Clementine (Determinant) and Conrad. He had revealed to his group about what Clementine and Javier did to him and his squad and captured Francine to use as a bargaining chip to force Javier to surrender himself to them. During the debate, he resists Max's orders and takes things in to his own hands, ordering one member to chop Francine's fingers off to persuade Javier further. If Javier agrees to come down, (Determinant) Badger orders one man to restrain him while another points a gun at his head, wanting Javier to pay for what he's done despite Max's protests. Clementine then exits the gate and shoots at them, (Determinant) enabling Javier to escape. Regardless of what Javier decides to do, Badger disobeys Max's orders by convincing the others to attack the town, having a truck full of walkers be rammed through the damaged gates. He also proceeds to shoot Francine dead, either as she runs away or while she is still restrained if Javier refused to come down. (Determinant) "Above The Law" Badger is introduced when Lonnie and Max are stocking up on supplies. The trio splits up and Javier goes after Badger. He is encountered loading a shotgun and Badger and Javier engage in a brawl, both men trying to kill each other for the killings of their friends. Javier ends up mortally wounding Badger with a shotgun. He is either left to reanimate, beaten to death with a baseball bat by Javier, shot in the head by Conrad, or stabbed in the neck by Tripp. Killed Victims This list shows the victims that Badger has killed: *Mariana García (Direct) *Francine (Direct) *Numerous counts of Prescott residents (Caused and Direct) *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Death Killed By *Javier García (Caused or Direct, Determinant) *Conrad (Determinant) *Tripp (Determinant) After a fight with Javier shooting Badger in the stomach, his fate is left to decide by Javier: Javier kills him: Javier uses the baseball bat to bash in Badger's head, and on the third hit, his head splits open and he dies. Javi can continue to bash Badger's head in until nothing is recognizable. Conrad kills him: Javi can choose to allow Conrad to have revenge for Francine's murder. Conrad calls Badger 'nothing' before pulling out his gun and shooting him in the head. Tripp kills him: If Javi remains silent, Tripp takes it upon himself to end Badger by stabbing him in the neck. Leave him to turn: Javi can choose to leave Badger to turn as a way of punishing him for all the raids and murders he has done. Appearances Season 3 *"Ties That Bind - Part 1" *"Ties That Bind - Part 2" *"Above The Law" Trivia *Badger is the only character to be only called by his nickname, not his real name. *Badger is one of eight determinant characters with an undead or dead status regardless of player choices, the others being Lee Everett, Duck, Sarita, Danny, Walt, Bennett, and the stranger. Category:Antagonists Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Video Game Category:NPC Category:New Frontier Category:Forever Alone Category:Determinant Category:Deceased Category:Undeads